Királyt-nem-ölő
by Assa-h
Summary: Jaime Rhaegarral tart a Három Folyóhoz. Napokkal a csata után szembesül azzal, mi minden változott Westeroson, míg ő sérülten és eszméletlenül hevert egy sátorban. Aztán meg kell birkóznia mindazzal, aminek még változnia kell az új körülmények között – és meghoznia a saját döntéseit.


" _Szeles nap volt, amikor a Vörös Torony udvarán búcsút vett Rhaegartól. A herceg éjfekete páncélját viselte, amelynek mellén rubinokból rakták ki a háromfejű sárkányt.  
– Felség – kérte Jaime –, engedd, hogy most az egyszer Darry álljon őrt a király mellett, vagy Ser Barristan. Az ő palástjuk éppolyan fehér, mint az enyém."_  
(George R. R. Martin: _Varjak lakomája_)

A könyvben Jaime természetesen nemleges választ kapott, és a többi, ahogy mondani szokás, történelem.  
De mi lenne, ha Rhaegar beleegyezett volna abba, amit Jaime kért?  
Utalás **incest**re. És R+L=J teória.

**Minden jog G. R. R. Martiné. **

**Királyt-nem-ölő**

A sátorba betűző nap ébresztette fel, a fény vakította még csukott szemhéján át is. Jaime felnyögött és elfordította a fejét. A sátor másik végéből – a nagyon is közelinek tűnő másik végéből – mocorgás hallatszott, mintha valaki épp talpra kecmergett volna.

– Ser? – Fiúhang volt, fiatal és ismeretlen. Valami apródé, minden bizonnyal, akit utasítottak, hogy figyeljen rá.

Jaime megpróbált felülni, de annyi ereje sem volt, hogy első lépésként a könyökére támaszkodjon. A próbálkozásba viszont az egész teste belesajdult.

– Szólok… Szólok Mayden mesternek – motyogta az apród, és kifelé indult.

– Várj! – Kiáltani akart, de épp csak sóhajtotta. – Mi történt?

– Megsérültél, Ser.

– Erre én magam is rájöttem. Mióta fekszem itt? Hogyan végződött a csata?

Az apród habozott, valószínűleg számolt. – Tizennégy napja – mondta végül.

– Az istenekre!

– Lord Robert párbajban megölte Rhaegar herceget. – Várt, de Jaime erre semmit nem felelt. – Szólok Mayden mesternek. – Azzal szinte futva hagyta el a sátrat.

* * *

Jaime várt, és ahogy múlt az idő, egyre idegesebb lett, amit tovább rontott, hogy tétlenül kellett hevernie. Ha csak megmoccant, lángolni kezdtek a sebei – és ami azt illeti, az sem javított sokat a helyzeten, ha nyugton maradt.

A tábor szinte néma volt, a sátor, ahol feküdt aprócska. Azt is megállapíthatta, hogy nemrég kelhetett fel a nap, hisz alig emelkedett még a fák vonala fölé. Tavaszi nap volt, hűvös, a levegőben még mindig a hó illatával.

Hasonló idő volt, amikor a Vörös Torony udvarán azt kérte Rhaegartól, hogy őt hozza magával a Három Folyóhoz, a királyt pedig őrizze inkább Jon Darry vagy Barristan Selmy. Emlékezett rá, ahogy észak felé lovagoltak a lassan zöldbe forduló mezőkön és erdőkön át, emlékezett a csata előtti éjszakára, emlékezett a kürtök és kardok dalára és a lázra az ereiben.  
És most itt volt. Tizennégy nappal később, egy megváltozott világban. Hogy áll vajon a háború? És mi lehet a testvéreivel? A fehérekkel?

Mayden mester végre megérkezett. Jaime hallgatta lassú, nehézkes lépteit, úgy gondolta, a férfi húzza az egyik lábát. A mesterlánc csörgött és csilingelt a nyakában, ahogy Mayden leült-leroskadt az ágy szélére. Pedig nem volt idős ember, nem igazán.

Amikor bejött, eligazgatta a sátorlapot, így elegendő fény szűrődött be, de Jaime is a mesterre nézhetett anélkül, hogy hunyorognia kelljen.

– Ser Jaime. Micsoda öröm! – A keze a láncához tévedt, és a mutatóujját körbefutatta a szemeken, egyiken a másik után. A szája futó, reszketős mosolyra rándult, fakó tekintete kerülte Jaimeét. – Mayden mester vagyok. A Royce-ház szolgálatában állok.

– Tehát az ő foglyuk vagyok.

– Egyelőre az én ápoltam vagy, Ser. De a tábor valóban Lord Royce ellenőrzése alatt áll.

– Segíts felülnöm, aztán avass be, miről maradtam le, míg eszméletlen voltam!

A mester a fejét csóválta. – Elmondom, amire csak kíváncsi vagy, és attól tartok, annál többet is. De kénytelen leszel fekve végighallgatni.

Jaime vitatkozni akart, aztán meggondolta magát. Gyűlölte elismerni, de gyengébb volt, mint egy újszülött kölyökmacska. – A testvéreim?

– Lewyn herceg meghalt, Lyn Corbray kezétől, Ser Barristan megsérült.

– A csata után…

– A Targaryenek hada szétszéledt. Lord Stark jóformán körül se nézett, amikor az északiak élén megérkezett, vágtatott is tovább Királyvár felé. Jobb is, azt hiszem. Nem nyerte volna el a tetszését a látvány, ahogy az emberek az iszapban kapirgálnak a Sárkányherceg rubinjait keresve. – A mester nagyot sóhajtott. – Robert nem sokkal később követte Lord Eddardot a sereg főerejével.

– Királyvárat ostromolják?

Mennyi időbe telhet bevenni a várost? Jaime nem értett az efféle kérdésekhez. Az elméletet persze megtanulta – a fegyvereket, a technikákat –, de most, hogy hirtelenjében össze kellett volna vetnie az esélyeket, felmérve minden erősséget és hátrányt, összezavarodott.

Mayden mester úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna, hogy megszólalt. – Királyvárat azonban nemes atyád érte el elsőként.

– Hogy Aeryst támogassa, vagy hogy Robertet? – Jaime ugyan biztos volt a válaszban, de még mindig nem tudta, mi a helyzet délen. Okosabb volt óvatosnak maradni.

– Nem tudni. Bár… kinyitották a kapukat a serege előtt, így feltételezhetően…

– Feltételezhetően?

A férfi az ölébe ejtette a kezét. Egész testében remegett, és remegett a hangja is, amikor folytatta: – Az Őrült Király megtöltette Királyvárat futótűzzel. Pincéket, raktárakat, Bolhavégtől Baelor Nagyszentélyéig és a Vörös Toronyig. Nincs már ott semmi, Ser, semmi. Csak hamu és égett csontok.

Jaime megkövülten bámult rá. A szeme elkerekedett, a száját eltátotta. Nem mondott semmit – ez könnyű volt –, és igyekezett nem gondolni semmire – ez lehetetlen. Csak hamu és égett csontok. Az a hatalmas város. Az a rengeteg ember. És az apja. Az apja is közöttük.

– Küldetek máktejet – mondta a mester megértően. Sokszor ismételhette már ezt az elmúlt napokban.

– Nem kell. – Épp eleget aludt már.

– Akkor bort.

Jaime ezúttal nem tiltakozott.

– Ki most a király?

– Lord Stark folytatta az útját délre. Ki hibáztatná érte? Még lángolt a város, amikor odaért… A húgát keresi, Lady Lyannát. Robert és Lord Arryn a Targaryen csapatok maradványát üldözi.

– Úgy érted, nincsen király?

– Úgy. A nagyurak azonban már Királyvárba tartanak. Vagyis Királyvár felé. Elvégre térdet kell hajtaniuk egy király előtt, mindegy ki lesz az.

* * *

Királyvár sírjától nem messze táboroztak. Nem messze – bár ahhoz azért eléggé, hogy a lankák eltakarják előlük a romokat. A fekete, halott város jelenlétét azonban lehetetlen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni, ott motoszkált az érzékelés peremén, mint egy épp csak elhalt kiáltás, mint az ember fölé tornyosuló roppant fal. Férfiak és nők pillantása kalandozott minduntalan kelet felé, hogy aztán észbe kapva zavartan lesüssék a szemüket. Ám végül a legtöbben képtelenek voltak ellenállni, és megnézték a felperzselt várost, ha nem is merészkedtek túl közel hozzá.

Jaime sétált. Nem Királyvár felé, egyetlen esetet kivéve, arra sohasem. Sétált és sétált, hol villámok és óriások, hol rózsák és hattyúk között. Mégiscsak jobb volt ez, mint naphosszat feküdni, és különben is szeretett volna mielőbb megerősödni.

A hatalmas, ezerszínű tábor szélső sátrainál járt – minden alkalommal egy kicsit távolabbra jutott –, mikor rádöbbent, hogy nem bírja tovább. Egy tuskóhoz támolygott, tartott tőle, hogy ha a földre ülne, onnan képtelen lenne segítség nélkül felállni.

Lehunyta a szemét, mert a fűcsomók és a kövek émelyítő táncot jártak a lábánál, mintha óriás hullámok rázták volna a mezőt. Nem törődött a közeledő patadobogással – elég messze volt az ösvény, ahol az érkezőknek el kellett haladniuk –, és remélte, hogy a lovasok sem törődnek majd ővele.

A visszhangzó „hóóó!" és a rákövetkező viszonylagos csend azonban mást jelzett.

– Lannister?

– Jaime!

Jaimet csak az bírta rá, hogy felnézzen, hogy megismerte a második hangot.

Egy sötét és egy pej ló toporgott előtte. Az egyiken Arthur Dayne ült, a másikon Eddard Stark.

* * *

Lépésben haladtak egyre beljebb a táborba. Arthur Jaime mellé szegődött, hogy elmagyarázza, mi zajlott délen az elmúlt hetekben, és ők ketten Ned Starkkal miféle hírekkel érkeztek ide.

– Robertnek ez nem fog tetszeni – jegyezte meg Jaime.

Tudott volna mondani valami jóval cifrábbat és érzékletesebbet is, ha nem kell olyan görcsösen figyelnie, hogy ne forduljon le a rendelkezésére bocsátott lóról. Mayden biztosan helytelenítette volna a közlekedés ezen módját. És ha így tenne, igaza is volna, ismerte el Jaime kelletlenül. De Arthur csak jót akart, és botor módon akkor még ő maga is vonzó ötletnek tartotta, hogy gyaloglás helyett nyeregbe üljön.

* * *

Robert reakciója természetesen messze meghaladta a puszta „nem tetszést". A férfi valósággal őrjöngött. Mintha a Baratheonok várát rohamozó fergetegek egyike tombolt volna benne. Stark némán figyelte, a tél hidegével az arcán.

Szinte ugyanazt mondta el Robertnek, amit Arthur mesélt Jaimenek: hogy rátalált Lyannára Dorne vörös hegyei közt, hogy Lyanna gyermeket szült, egy fiút – itt kezdett Robert először üvöltözni –, és aztán Csillagvölgybe mentek, a Dayne-ek ősi fészkébe, ahonnan Lyanna a Fehér Bika és Oswell Whent kíséretében Északra hajózott, ahol reményeik szerint biztonságban tudhatják az újszülöttet, aki Rhaegar és Aegon herceg halála után a birodalom törvényes királya.

Arthur előadásában ez a részlet a történet egy jóval korábbi pontján hangzott el, az északiak és a királyi testőrök találkozásánál, de érthető volt, Stark miért hagyta későbbre, hogy a gyermek helyzetére rávilágítson. Hiszen ha előbb elmondja, talán sosem ér a beszéde végére.

Robert fel-alá trappolt a sátorban. Arrébb rúgta vagy elhajította, ami az útjába és a keze ügyébe került. Nem támadott Ned Starkra – úgy tűnt, e tekintetben még képes türtőztetni magát. Arthur mindenesetre ugrásra kész volt, a kezét Hajnal markolatán tartotta.

Jaime is ott állt, Stark balján, és a maga részéről arra összpontosított, hogy ne essen össze. Meg az imára, amit azért mormolt, hogy ne essen össze.

– Törvényes király? Törvényes király? Az enyém ugyan nem. Nem esküszöm hűséget az átkozott Rhaegar átkozott fattyának!

– Ne tedd.

Jaime gyakran hallotta, hogy némelyik Stark ereiben jég folyik vér helyett. Brandonra ez nyilvánvalóan nem volt igaz, a fivérére viszont láthatóan igen.

– De én sem esküszöm hűséget olyannak, aki meggyilkolná a húgom újszülött fiát. Aki _nem fattyú_.

Robert egy ideje nem emlegette Lyannát. Nem hozta fel – ahogy még a legelején –, hogy feleségül venné. Ellenkezőleg, inkább úgy tett, mintha megfeledkezett volna a lány létezéséről. Talán valamelyest megkönnyítette a dolgát, hogy az imént rádöbbentették, az a Lyanna, akit szeretett, soha nem is létezett.

– Folytatódjon a háborút?

– Nem háborúzom tovább – jelentette ki Ned –, de megvédem a tulajdon véremet.

Robert bizonyára életében először fogadott örömmel és megkönnyebbülten efféle választ.

– Te pedig megkaphatod a királyságodat.

Robert felmordult, inkább keserűen, mint vidáman. – Legyen ismét úgy, mint a Targaryenek előtt?

* * *

A nagy házakon volt a sor, hogy meghozzák a maguk döntését. Robert tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy nem hajt térdet, amellett magának követelte hadizsákmány gyanánt a korona birtokait, Sárkánykő kivételével.

Ned Stark ragaszkodott ahhoz, amit Robertnek mondott, és kijelentette, hogy senkit nem kényszerít erővel eskütételre. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy aki mégis térdet hajt, többé nem visszakozhat, de egyértelmű volt, hogy így gondolja.

Az első, aki felkereste, hogy közölje a választását, Jon Arryn volt, kevéssel napkelte után.

– Nem fogadhatom el ezt az új Targaryen királyt, bármennyire Stark is. Nem ezért harcoltam. Nem ezért adtam oda a fiamat. Mindazonáltal békében akarok élni.

– Tehát Robertet követed?

Arryn csak egy pillanatig habozott. – Azt hiszem, sok tekintetben a segítségére lehetek.

Nemcsak akarta a békét, kész volt tenni érte, és úgy tűnt, ez megnyugtatja Starkot.

– Tartsd vissza a meggondolatlanságtól! – Nem az aggódó barát hangja volt, hanem az aggódó ellenséggé.

Jon Arryn bólintott.

És csak álltak ott egymással szemben. Két talpig becsületes ember, akiket most épp ez a vonásuk választ el egymástól.

* * *

Jaime maga is találkozott a bácsikáival – bár nem érezte, hogy valódi szava lenne a döntésnél –, hogy végighallgassa, mire jutnak, és milyen okból.

– Sokat vesztettünk ebben a háborúban – kezdte Kevan.

„Egy apát és tizenkétezer kardot. A karmainkat." Mindannyian tudták anélkül is, hogy akár Jaime, akár más kimondta volna.

– A kérdés az, melyik szövetség tehet bennünket újra erőssé.

A tanácskozás után várta őt egy sokkal kényesebb és bonyolultabb beszélgetés a nővérével. Cersei akkor csapott le rá, amikor kilépett Kevan sátrából, és magával rángatta, hogy senki ne leshesse vagy hallgathassa ki őket.

– Maradunk a Vastrón alattvalói? – kérdezte a lány. Szívfájdítóan gyönyörű volt, ragyogó smaragdszín köntösben. Ízig-vérig a Szikla nőstényoroszlánja.

– Nem tudom, milyen trónnak fogják hívni ezután, de igen.

Cersei bólintott, jelezve, hogy Kevantól és Tygett-től nem is számított másra. – Mi pedig végre együtt lehetünk – jelentette ki felvidulva.

– Hogy lehetnénk?

Cersei arany szemöldöke magasra szaladt. – Otthon, a Sziklán. Hisz most már te vagy Casterly-hegy ura.

Jaime a fejét rázta. – Nem. Tyrion az.

– Az a kis szörnyeteg még csak kilenc éves.

– A királyunk pedig nincs két hónapos. De kap majd egy régenst meg egy Segítőt maga mellé. Ahogy Tyrion is kap egy várnagyot, míg eléri a nagykorúságot. Kevan bácsi lesz az, gondolom.

– Te vagy Casterly-hegy ura – ismételte Cersei vészjósló hangon.

– A Királyi Testőrség tagja vagyok. Lemondtam a születési jogaimról, amikor megkaptam a fehér palástot. – „A kedvedért." Bár ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Csábította az esély, hogy Cersei közelében lehet, de az a nap Harrenhalban, azok a pillanatok, amikor a sarjadó fűben térdelt, ismételve az eskü szövegét, és körülötte a birodalom visszatartotta a lélegzetét, elhomályosították a nővére képét.

– Rólam is lemondtál?

– Casterly-hegy ura ugyan mihez kezdene a nővérével? Férjhez adja előbb-utóbb, alighanem.

– Megtennéd?

– Meg kellene tennem.

Minden valaha volt tervük napokra, órákra szólt. Könnyű volt azt ígérni: mindig és örökre, de számításba véve, mit tehetnek meg igazán és mit nem, rá kellett jönniük, milyen keserű ehhez képest a valóság. Jaime mindenesetre rájött. A világ összeomlott, és azóta is szüntelenül örvénylett és változott minden, életek, szövetségek, tervek, esélyek, valahányszor új hír érkezett, valahányszor valaki megingott egy elhatározásban… Jaime számára két kapaszkodó kínálkozott, két lehetőség arra, ki lesz ezek után. Cersei állt az egyik oldalon, a kötelessége és az esküi a másikon. És többé már nem volt mindegy, hogyan él a választásával.

– Fogjunk egy zsák aranyat, és szökjünk Essosra? – Hirtelen felvetésnek tűnt, pedig jó ideje kigondolta. – Majd csatlakozom az egyik kompániához, ha pénzszűkében leszünk. Mert a kardforgatás az egyetlen, amihez igazán értek… Velem tartanál?

Cersei tétovázott. Jaime azt kívánta, bár ne tenné, hisz _ez_ a valódi felelet, bármit mond is a lány utána.

Akadtak pillanatok, amikor jobb volt lovagnak lenni, mint Cersei szeretőjének. Sok olyan pillanat. Jaime mérlegre tette, mikor volt boldogabb, mikor volt inkább önmaga – az, aki lenni akart –, és mikor tartott hosszabban.

A nővére érkezése előtt könnyűnek tűnt a döntés, távol tőle mindig az volt, de Cersei összezavarta. Ha igent mondott volna, egyértelműen és azonnal…

– Egy hegyet akarsz vagy engem? – Helyénvalónak tűnt, hogy ugyanazt kérdezze, amit Cersei valamikor égen. Tudta is a választ, és nem álltatta magát többé azzal, hogy nem tudja.

– Mindkettőt.

– Miattad lettem a testőrség tagja. Esküt tettem, és megtartom. – Cersei akarta így. – Elvárod, hogy mindent feláldozzak érted. Meg is tenném, de hol a te áldozatod? – A nővére nem válaszolt. Az elmúlt percekben úgyis megtette már, kétszeresen is. – Azt hiszem, nincs más beszélnivalónk. Jó utat Casterly-hegyre!

El akart menekülni Cersei közeléből, mégis megtorpant, mikor a lány utána szólt. – Hová mész majd?

– Északra.

_Arthur pár órája közölte vele, hogy ő maga Sárkánykőre indul az özvegy királynéhoz és Viserys herceghez, Gerold Hightower parancsára, és magával viszi Barristant is. Jaimevel kapcsolatban viszont nem kapott utasítást a Fehér Bikától._

_– A mesterek nem voltak biztosak benne, hogy túléled – jegyezte meg Ned Stark._

_A hangsúlyából ítélve az igazság inkább ez lehetett: „A mesterek biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem éled túl"._

_– Nos – Arthur döntésre jutott –, mindegy milyen úton jutunk el oda, a helyünk Deresben van. Azonkívül Lord Starknak is kijár egy kísérő._

_Hogy ki kísér majd kit igazából, azt Jaime inkább nem firtatta. Egyszerűen elfogadta a javaslatot._

Cersei elfintorodott Észak említésére.

– Úgy tűnik, a fehér palást kimarta belőled az aranyat és a vöröset. A jég majd megöli az oroszlánt is.

* * *

Jaime biztosan ült a nyeregben, legalábbis biztosabban, mint remélni merte, azonban nem tudta, ez meddig marad majd így, miközben telik a nap, és gyarapodnak mögöttük a mérföldek. Kerítettek neki fehér ruhát és palástot, és a páncélját is kijavították, bár azt nem öltötte fel.

Az idő az elmúlt napokban melegebbre fordult, igazi tavaszba, bár Jaime úgy vélte, Deresben ez úgyse fog számítani. Északról szólva, Ned Stark léptetett mellé.

– Segítő uram?

– Attól félek, valóban az vagyok – felelte a férfi. Indulást vezényelt a mögöttük sorakozó lovasoknak, de közben tovább beszélt. Nem igazán Jaimenek, de úgy tűnt, nem zavarja, hogy ő hallgatja. – Kell egy új királyi székhely. Derest meg akarom őrizni a saját fiamnak. Nagyságos feleségem üzent, hogy pár napja fiúnak adott életet. Rickard. Rickardnak fogom hívni. Mást akartam, de a történtekre való tekintettel… – Megköszörülte a torkát.

Talán az bántotta, ami erről eszébe jutott, talán zavarba jött, hogy efféle dolgokról fecseg. Vagy a tény, hogy fecseg. Jaime Casterly-hegy aranyában fogadott volna – annál is inkább, mert nem volt az övé –, hogy általában, természetükből fakadóan könnyebben jár a nyelve, mint Starknak.

Rickard. Újra meg újra elismételte magában a nevet, próbálta elűzni belőle a tüzet és az üvöltést, amit az emlékei hozzákapcsoltak. Rickard Stark. Vajon Arthur, vagy Oswell, vagy Gerold mesélt arról ott Dorne-ban, mi lett a sorsa annak, aki előzőleg ezt a nevet viselte? Elhatározta, hogy majd ő felvilágosítja a Segítőt. A testőrök őrizték a király titkait. De Jaime most már új uralkodót szolgált.

– Ha az istenek kegyesek, hosszú lesz a nyár, és jól halad majd az építkezés. Flottára is szükség lesz…

A Tyrellek úgy gondolták, ha a Viharföld elszakadhat a birodalomtól, és Dorne ismét megerősítheti a különállását Westeros többi területétől, ők is követhetik a példájukat. Így azonban a birodalom számára elvesztek a tengeri erő tetemes részét adó arbori hajók.

Stark tovább sorolta a tervezett intézkedéseit.

A Királyi úton haladtak, kényelmes, egyenletes tempóban. Le se kell majd térniük róla, egészen Deresig, ahol Jon Targaryen várta őket – nem mintha őfelsége tudott volna erről –, az első ezen a néven, a három királyság uralkodója, az Elsők és az andalok királya. Furcsán hangzottak a megcsonkított címek, és furcsán hangzott maga a név is.

De hát idegen volt az egész világ.

**VÉGE**


End file.
